fandub_doblaje_latinofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Blas García
Blas García Alcántara es un actor y locutor mexicano, originario de la ciudad de Tula, Estado de Hidalgo. Inició en el doblaje en el año 1966. Suele interpretar a personajes de importancia en distintos programas de TV, películas y series. Ha doblado a famosos actores como Tommy Lee Jones, Clint Eastwood, Arnold Schwarzenegger y Sylvester Stallone.' Filmografía Películas '''Tommy Lee Jones *Jason Bourne (2016) - Director de la CIA Robert Dewey *Criminal (2016) - Dr. Franks *Una familia peligrosa (2013) - Robert Stansfield "Stan" (versión D.F.) *Emperador (2012) - General Douglas MacArthur *Lincoln (2012) - Thaddeus Stevens *¿Qué voy a hacer con mi marido? (2012) - Arnold Soames *Hombres de negro III (2012) - Agente K *Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) - Coronel Chester Phillips *Los hombres de negocios (2010) - Gene McClary *No Country for Old Men (2007) - Sheriff Ed Tom Bell *En el valle de Elah (2007) - Hank Deerfield *Los amigos de las praderas (2006) - Verdugo *El hombre de la casa (2005) - Roland Sharp *La cacería (2003) - L.T. Bonham *Las desapariciones (2003) - Samuel Jones *Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio conocen Hombres de negro II (2002) - Agente K *Hombres de negro II (2002) - Agente K *Hombres de negro (1997) - Agente K *Asesinos por naturaleza (1994) - Alcalde Dwight (redoblaje) *Lluvia de fuego (1994) - Ryan Gaerity *El fugitivo (1993) - Samuel Gerard *Alerta máxima (1992) - William Stranix (redoblaje) *JFK (1991) - Clay Shaw Samuel L. Jackson *La leyenda de Tarzán (2016) - George Washington Williams *Los 8 más odiados (2015) - Mayor Marquis Warren *Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015) - Nick Fury *Policías de respuesto (2010) - Detective P.K. Highsmith *Industrial Light and Magic: Creando lo imposible (2010) - Él mismo *The Spirit (2009) - El Pulpo *Vecinos en la mira (2008) - Abel Turner *1408 (2007) - Gerald Olin (segundo doblaje) *La Farsa de los Pinguinos (2006) - Narrador *Freedomland (2006) - Lorenzo Council *Home Of The Brave (2006) - Will Marsh *Kill Bill Vol.2 (2004) - Rufus *Basic (2003) - West *El protegido (2000) - Elijah Price *Jackie Brown (1997) - Ordell Robbie (1ra versión / redoblaje) *El largo beso del adiós (1996) - Mitch Henessey Clint Eastwood *Curvas de la vida (2012) - Gus Lobel *Deuda de sangre (2002) - Terry McCaleb *Jinetes del espacio (2000) - Frank Corvin *Crímenes verdaderos (1999) - Steve Everett *Poder absoluto (1997) - Luther Whitney *Los puentes de Madison (1995) - Robert Kincaid *En la línea de fuego (1993) - Frank Horrigan *Sala de espera al infierno (1988) - Insp.Harry "El sucio" Callahan *Angustia extrema (1986) - Sargento Thomas Highway *El jinete pálido (1985) - El predicador *Ciudad ardiente (1984) - Teniente Speer *Pendenciero rebelde (1978) - Philo Beddoe *El fugitivo Josey Wales (1976) - Josey Wales *Sin miedo a la muerte (1976) - Insp. Harry "El sucio" Callahan *Magnum .44 (1973) - Insp. Harry "El sucio" Callahan Redoblaje *Harry el sucio (1971) - Insp. Harry "El sucio" Callahan Sylvester Stallone *Creed: Corazón de campeón (2015) - Rocky Balboa *Ajuste de cuentas (2013) - Henry "Razor" Sharp *El ejecutor (2012) - James Bonomo *Los indestructibles 2 Zima (2012) - Barney Ross *Los indestructibles Zima (2010) - Barney Ross *Rambo: Regreso al infierno (2008) - John Rambo DVD *Rocky Balboa (2006) - Rocky Balboa *Driven (2001) - Joe Tanto (1ra. versión) *Tierra de policías (1997) - Sheriff Freddy Heflin *El especialista (1994) - Raymond Quik *El Demoledor (1993) - John Spartan *¡Para! o mi mamá dispara (1992) - Sgt. Joe Bomowski *Rambo III (1988) - John Rambo *Cobra (1986) - Teniente Marion "Cobra" Cobretti *Escape a la victoria (1981) - Robert Hatch Danny Glover *Mi abuelo es un peligro (2016) - Apestoso *Un tipo rudo 3 (2015) - Bernie Pope *Un tipo rudo 2 (2014) - Bernie Pope *El juego del miedo V (2008) - Detective David Tapp (archivo) *Be Kind Rewind (2008) - Elroy Fletcher (versión TV) *Tirador (2007) - Coronel Isaac Johnson *Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006) - Ken Hollister *Cicatrices de guerra (2005) - Jake Neeley *Los excéntricos Tenenbaums (2001) - Henry Sherman *¡Vamos por el pez gordo! (1997) - Gus Green *Ángeles (1994) - George Knox Arnold Schwarzenegger *Terminator: Génesis (2015) - Abuelo y T-800 de 1984 *Los indestructibles (2010) - Trench *Terminator 3: La rebelión de las máquinas (2003) - T-800 *Daño colateral (2002) - Gordy Brewer *¡Oye Arnold! Dr. Dolittle 2 (2002) - Lobo Blanco *Doctor Dolittle 2 (2001) - Lobo blanco *El sexto día (2000) - Adam Gibson *Batman y Robin (1997) - Sr. Frío/Victor Fries *El regalo prometido (1996) - Howard Langston *El vengador del futuro (1990) - Douglas Quaid / Hauser *Un detective en el kinder (1990) - John Kimble (doblaje original) *Hércules en Nueva York (1970) - Hércules Anthony Hopkins *360 Oportunidades (2011) - Jhon *El crimen perfecto (2007) - Ted Crawford *Todos los hombres del rey (2006) - Juez Irwin *La prueba (2005) - Robert *Malas compañías (2002) - Ag. Oakes *Titus (1999) - Titus Andronicus *Instinto (1999) - Ethan Powell *La máscara del Zorro (1998) - Diego de la Vega *Sin identidad (1992) - McCandless *El silencio de los inocentes (1991) - Hannibal Lecter Morgan Freeman *El último caballero (2015) - Lord Bartok *Winter - El delfín 2 (2014) - Dr. McCarthy *Último viaje a Las Vegas (2013) - Archibald "Archie" Clayton *Olimpo bajo fuego (2013) - Allan Trumbull *Winter: El delfín (2011) - Dr. McCarthy *Antes de partir (2008) - Carter Chambers *Desapareció una noche (2007) - Capt. Jack Doyle *Todopoderoso (2003) - Dios (Primer doblaje) *Cazador de sueños (2003) - Coronel Curtis *La hoguera de las vanidades (1990) - Juez White John Wayne *De su propia sangre (1973) - J.D. Cahill *Los chacales del oeste (1973) - Lane *Los cowboys (1972) - Will Andersen *El gran Jack (1971) - Jacob McCandles *Río Lobo (1970) - Coronel Cord McNally *Temple de acero (1969) - Alguacil Reuben J. Rooster Cogburn *Lucha de gigantes (1967) - Taw Jackson *El conquistador (1956) - Temuyín / Gengis Kan *El valiente de Kentucky (1948) - John Breen *Batallón de construcción (1944) - Comandante Wedge Donovan Sean Connery *Descubriendo a Forrester (2000) - William Forrester *Causa justa (1995) - Paul Armstrong *La caza del Octubre Rojo (1990) - Capitán Marko Ramius *Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989) - Profesor Henry Jones Sr. (redoblaje) *El presidio (1988) - Cor. Alan Caldwell *Los diamantes son eternos (1971) - James Bond (doblaje original) *007: Operación Trueno (1965) - James Bond Donald Sutherland *Los juegos del hambre: Sinsajo - Parte 2 (2015) - Presidente Snow *Los juegos del hambre: Sinsajo - Parte 1 (2014) - Presidente Snow *Los juegos del hambre: En llamas (2013) - Presidente Snow *Los juegos del hambre (2012) - Presidente Snow *Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) - Jack Pellit *Amor y tesoro (2008) - Nigel Honeycutt *Conspiración (1997) - Conrad Jacob *Epidemia (1995) - General Donald MacClinton Christopher Plummer *Elsa y Fred (2014) - Fred Barcroft *El plan perfecto (2006) - Arthur Case *La leyenda del tesoro perdido (2004) - Abuelo Gates *Alexander (2004) - Aristóteles *La garganta del diablo (2003) - Sr. Massie *El Informante (1999) - Mike Wallace Jeff Bridges *El séptimo hijo (2014) - Maestro Gregory *La escena del crimen (2001) - Jimmy Berg *Intriga en la calle Arlington (1999) - Michael Faraday *Identidad peligrosa (1998) - Jeff Dude Lebowski *Sin miedo a la vida (1993) - Max Klein (doblaje original) *El pescador de ilusiones (1991) - Jack Lucas Robert De Niro *La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Fockers - Jack Tiberius Byrnes (trailer / 2010) *Machete (2010) - Senador McLaughlin *El fanático (1996) - Gil Renard *Fuego contra fuego (1995) - Neil McCauley *La edad difícil (1993) - Dwight Hansen *Los Intocables (1987) - Al Capone Burt Reynolds *Conspiración descubierta (2006) - Gral. Montgomery *Grilled (2006) - Goldbluth *Puentes rotos (2006) - Jake Dalton *Tiempo de lobos (2002) - Archie McGregor *Alaska ardiente (1999) - Juez Burns *Bean: El nombre del desastre (1997) - General Newton Leslie Nielsen *Scary Movie 4 y TV (2006) - Presidente Harris *Scary Movie 3 (2003) - Presidente Harris *La pistola desnuda 33 1/3: El insulto final (1994) - Frank Drebin *La pistola desnuda 2 1/2 (1991) - Frank Drebin *Me quieren volver loca (1987) - Allen Green *Creepshow (1982) - Richard Vickers / Insertos (redoblaje) *¿Y dónde está el piloto? (1980) - Dr. Rumack Keith David *Tras las líneas enemigas 3: Colombia (2009) - Scott Boytano *Coraline y la puerta secreta (2009) - El gato *Alta traición (2005) - Capitán Spain *Presidentes muertos (1995) - Kirby *Article 99 (1992) - Luther Jermoe *Final Analysis (1992) - Detective Huggins Nick Nolte *Grandes amigos (2015) - Stephen Katz *Noé (2014) - Samyaza *Las Crónicas de Spiderwick (2008) - Mulgarath *Blue Chips (1994) - Pete Bell *Otras 48 horas (1990) - Jack Cates John Goodman *El apostador (2014) - Frank *Aprendices fuera de línea (2013) - Sammy *Locos por los votos (2012) - Scott Talley *Tan fuerte y tan cerca (2011) - Stan el portero *Meteoro, la película (2008) - Pops Racer *Tom y Jerry: Aladdín - Boog (2003/Traíler) Christopher Lee *El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) - Saruman *El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) - Saruman *El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey (2003) - Saruman (versión extendida) *El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres (2002) - Saruman *El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) - Saruman Robbie Coltrane *Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) - Rubeus Hagrid *Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) - Rubeus Hagrid *Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) - Rubeus Hagrid *Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix (2007)- Rubeus Hagrid *Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) - Rubeus Hagrid Charles Bronson *Teléfono (1977) - Mayor Grigori Borzov *Érase una vez en el Oeste (1968) - Harmonica *Doce del patíbulo (1967) - Joseph Wladislaw *Almas en conflicto (1965) - Cos Erickson *Cuando hierve la sangre (1959) - Sargento John Danforth Robert Mitchum *Camino a Oregon (1967) - Dick Summers *El Dorado (1966) - Sheriff J. P. Harrah *El día más largo (1962) - Brigadier General Norman Cota *Tres vidas errantes (1960) - Paddy Carmody *El Zorro del mar (1957) - Captán Murrell Delroy Lindo *Punto de quiebre (2015) - Instructor Hall del FBI *60 segundos (2000) - Det. Roland Castlebeck *Las reglas de la vida (1999) - Arthur Rose *Su mejor decisión (1997) - Calhoun Ernie Hudson *Juego a muerte (2010) - Padre Clarence (doblaje mexicano) *La ultima carta 2 (2010) - Agente Especial Anthony Vejar *Miss Simpatía 2: armada y fabulosa (2005) - Director McDonald *Miss Simpatía (2000) - Director McDonald Michael Clarke Duncan *Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore (2010) - Sam *Los destinos cruzados (2008) - Spinks *Mi vecino el asesino (2000) - Franklin Frankie FigsSam Figueroa *Milagros inesperados (1999) - John Coffey Terence Stamp *¡Sí señor! (2009) - Terrance Bundley *El Súper Agente 86 (2008) - Siegfried *Superman II (1980) - General Zod *Superman (1978) - General Zod Charlton Heston *Masacre en Columbine (2002) - Él mismo *Ben-Hur (1959) - Juda Ben-Hur (redoblaje) *Los diez mandamientos (1956) - Moisés (1ra. versión) *Los violentos (1956) - Capitán Colt Saunders Yul Brynner *El mundo futuro (1976) - El pistolero *El retorno de los siete (1966) - Chris *Los siete magníficos (1960) - Chris (redoblaje) *Los diez mandamientos (1956) - Faraón Ramsés II (2da. versión) Gary Cooper *Por quién doblan las campanas (1943) - Robert Jordan *El orgullo de los yanquis (1942) - Henry Louis Lou Gehrig *El caballero del desierto (1940) - Cole Harden *El vaquero y la dama (1938) - Stretch Willoughby Bill Cobbs *Una noche en el museo 3: El secreto de la tumba (2014) - Reginald *Santa Paws: En busca de Santa Claus (2010) - Sr. Stewart *El intermediario (2006) - Cobb Kris Kristofferson *Vida de motel (2012) - Earl Hurley *A él no le gustas tanto (2009) - Ken Murphy *Baila conmigo (1998) - John Burnett Charles S. Dutton *Un tipo rudo (2012) - Panther *Carrera contra el tiempo (2008) - Cleveland Stack Stackhouse *Nick of Time(1995) - Huey Peter Cullen *Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) - Optimus Prime *Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) - Optimus Prime *Transformers (2007) - Optimus Prime John Rhys-Davies *Anaconda 4: Rastro de sangre (2009) - Murdoch *Anaconda 3: La venganza (2008) - Murdoch *Anillos de violencia (1992) - Maurice Treville James Brolin *The Goods: Live Hard, Sell Hard (2009) - Ben Selleck *Corresponsales en peligro (2007) - Franklin Harris *Atrápame si puedes (2002) - Jack Barnes Bill Nighy *Inframundo: La rebelión de los Lycans (2009) - Viktor *Inframundo: La evolución (2006) - Viktor *Inframundo (2003) - Viktor (redoblaje) Michael Caine *Juegos siniestros (2007) - Andrew *El gran truco (2006) - John Cutter (primera versión) *Una Navidad con los Muppets (1992) - Ebenezer Scrooge Brian Cox *Mi Mascota es un Monstruo (2007) - Angus MacMorrow (adulto) *Horas de angustia (1998) - Capitán Jeremiah Cassidy (redoblaje) *Un hombre entre sombras (1996) - Smith Ricardo Montalbán *Mini Espías 3-D: Game Over (2003) - Abuelo *Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) - Abuelo *Star Trek 2: La ira de Khan (1982) - Khan Noonien Singh Gregory Peck *Riqueza ajena (1991) - Andrew Jorgenson *Gringo viejo (1989) - Ambrose Bierce *La conquista del oeste (1962) - Cleve Van Valen [http://es.doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/J%C3%BCrgen_Prochnow Jürgen Prochnow] *Recuerdos secretos (2015) - Rudy Kurlander #4 *Asesinos sustitutos (1998) - Michael Kogan L. Warren Young *Agentes del desorden (2014) - Oficial Jackson *The Joneses (2009) - Detective Gardner Stacy Keach *Si decido quedarme (2014) - Abuelo *La furia del cielo (2003) - Peter Crane Jon Voight *Sin escape (2013) - La voz *Navidad sin los suegros (2008) - Creighton (versión Warner) Danny Huston *Furia de Titanes 2 (2012) - Poseidón *Furia de Titanes (2010) - Poseidón Alan Dale *Priest: El vengador (2011) - Monsignor Chamberlain *Indiana Jones y el Reino de la Calavera de Cristal (2008) - General Ross Armin Mueller-Stahl *Ángeles y demonios (2009) - Cardenal Strauss *Promesas del este (2007) - Semyon Clark Gable *Enemigos públicos - Edward J. Blackie Gallagher (archivo / 2009) *Lo que el viento se llevó (1939) - Rhett Butler Frank Langella *Frost / Nixon (2008) - Richard Nixon *10.5: Apocalipsis (2006) - Dr. Earl Hill J.K. Simmons *El sospechoso (2007) - Lee Mayer *Juno (2007) - Mac MacGuff Frank Collison *La aldea (2004) - Victor *¿Dónde estás hermano? (2000) - Wash Hogwallop (segunda versión / Buena Vista) Alan Rickman * El perfume: Historia de un asesino (2006) - Antoine Richis * Michael Collins: El precio de la libertad (1996) - Eamon de Valera Bruce Greenwood *Hollywood Homicide (2003) - Tnte. Bennie Macko *Un papá de sobra (1997) - Bob Rade Serbedzija *Respuesta armada (2003) - Oleg Butraskaya *El santo (1997) - Ivan Tretiak Michael Jordan *Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) - Él mismo *Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) - Él mismo Ian Holm *Beautiful Joe (2000) - George The Geek * Enrique V (1989) - Capitán Fluellen Michael Ironside *Invasión (1997) - Rallack *Highlander II (1991) - Gral. Katana Gene Hackman *La jaula de las locas (1996) - Senador Kevin *El nombre del juego (1995) - Harry Zimm Roger Moore *The Quest (1996) - Lord Edgar Dobbs (redoblaje - 3ª versión) *Bullseye! (1990) - Gerald Bradley-Scott / Sir John Bavistock Harvey Keitel *Pulp Fiction (1994) - Sr. Winston Lobo *Perros de la calle (1992) - Sr. Blanco Stephen Tobolowsky *Grandes bolas de fuego (1989) - Jud Phillips *Mississippi en llamas (1988) - Clayton Townley Chuck Connors *Geronimo (1962) - Geronimo *Horizontes de grandeza (1958) - Buck Hannassey Jim Cummings *Tom y Jerry: Hércules (2004) - Butch (Perro) *Tom y Jerry: Aladdín (2003) - Butch (Perro) *Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio conocen Hombres de negro II (2002) - Ultra Lord *Tom y Jerry: Frío de perros (2002) - Butch (Perro) *Tom y Jerry: 102 Dálmatas (2001) - Butch (Perro) Richard C. Sarafian *¡Oye Arnold! Dr. Dolittle 2 (2002) - Castor *Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) - Castor Alain Gauthier *Mickey Mouse y Barney: la gran aventura (1998) - Hombre en globo *Barney: la gran aventura (1998) - Hombre en globo Otros papeles *Dos tipos peligrosos (2016) - Insertos *El libro de la selva (2016) - Rinoceronte (Russell Peters) *Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza (2015) - Han Solo (Harrison Ford) *En el corazón del mar (2015) - Paul Mason (Donald Sumpter) *El agente de C.I.P.O.L. (2015) - Oleg (Misha Kuznetsov) *Los 33 (2015) - Presidente Sebastián Piñera (Bob Gunton) *Tomorrowland (2015) - Capitán Page (Tom Butler) *Focus: Maestros de la estafa (2015) - Voces adicionales *Búsqueda implacable 3 (2015) - Insertos *Kingsman: El servicio secreto (2015) - Morten Lindström (Bjørn Floberg) *El regalo prometido 2 (2014) - Hombre vestido de Santa Claus *Hijo del crimen (2014) - Voces adicionales *Dumb and Dumber To (2014) - Sr. Stainer (Grant James) *El juez (2014) - Alguacil Gus (Lonnie Farmer) *Luna de miel en familia (2014) - Dick Theodopolis (Dan Patrick) *Sin escalas (2014) - Título (Versión Universal) *El gran Gatsby (2013) - Meyer Wolfsheim (Amitabh Bachchan) *Chicas armadas y peligrosas (2013) - Capitán Woods (Thomas F. Wilson) *Mamá (2013) - Burnsie (David Fox) *Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir (2013) - Juez (Péter Kertész) *G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) - Voz de la introducción *Armas, chicas y apuestas (2012) - Insertos *Las hermanas vampiro (2012) - Abuelo Gustav Tepes (Hans-Peter Deppe) *Death Race 3: Infierno (2012) - Sr. Weyland (Ving Rhames) *Lady Vegas (2012) - Insertos *La tierra prometida (2012) - Insertos *El ejecutor (2012) - Título *Bienvenido a los 40 (2012) - Doctor de Pete (Tom Everett) y Título *Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo (2012) - Insertos *Eternamente comprometidos (2012) - Abuelo Buba (Clement von Franckenstei) *Shame: Deseos culpables (2011) - Insertos *Caballo de guerra (2011) - Voces adicionales *El mecánico (2011) - Henry (Lance E. Nichols) e Insertos *El Avispón Verde (2011) - James Reid (Tom Wilkinson) *Arthur (2011) - Canciller (Richard Benkins) *Diablo sobre ruedas (2011) - Capitán (Tom Atkins) *Los descendientes (2011) - Voz en la televisión *El experimento (2010) - Insertos *Juego a muerte (2010) - Insertos *Bunraku (2010) - Narrador (Mike Patton) e Insertos (redoblaje) *Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore (2010) - Ardilla Mensajera (Phil LaMarr) *Robin Hood (2010) - Sir Walter Locksley (Max von Sydow) *Tron: El legado (2010) - Voces adicionales *The Joneses (2009) - Voces adicionales *Rápidos y furiosos (2009) - Juez (Lou Beatty Jr.) *El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) - Presidente Rossevelt (versión Paramount) *La tortura (2008) - Harry Rusick (Alan C. Peterson) (2ª versión) *Locas por el dinero (2008) - Don Cardigan (Ted Danson) *La maldición de las serpientes (2008) - Garret (Brad Greenquist) *The Man Who Came Back (2008) - Predicador (Al Hayter) *Crimen encubierto (2008) - Voces adicionales *La elegida (2008) - Marty (Dennis Hopper) *El progreso del peregrino (2008) - Portero / Juez *Cadillac Records (2008) - Willie Dixon / Presentación y narración (Cedric the Entertainer) *Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) - Comisionado Gillian Loeb (Colin McFarlane) *Pura suerte (2007) - L. C. Cheever (Robert Duvall) *Retrato de amor (2007) - Mayor Joncour (Kenneth Welsh) *Furia en el cielo (2007) - Insertos *Un novio fuera de serie (2006) - Juez Cal Johnson (Grant James) *Splinter (2006) - Capitán García (Edward James Olmos) *007: Casino Royale (2006) - Rene Mathis (Giancarlo Giannini) *El nacimiento (2006) - Baltazar (Eriq Ebouaney) *Driftwood: el secreto (2006) - Doc (Lou Beatty Jr.) *300 (2006) - Consejero Leal (Stephen McHattie) *Salvando al señor Búho (2006) - Alcalde Grandy (Robert Wagner) *Perseguidos por el pasado (2006) - Gideon (Pierce Brosnan) *Bobby (2006) - Nelson (Harry Belafonte) *Stealth: La amenaza invisible (2005) - Cap. Marshfield (Joe Morton) *Guía del viajero intergaláctico (2005) - Jeltz (Richard Griffiths) *Una princesa de incógnito (2005) - Voces adicionales *El Hip Hop está que arde (2004) - Sr. Rad (Steve Harvey) *Troya (2004) - Nestor (John Shrapnel) *Cinco chicos y esto (2004) - Eso (Eddie Izzard) *Dragón latino (2004) - Padre Hernandez (Tony Perez) *Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) - Roger Wixon (Robert Forster) *El sabor de la vida (2003) - Thrasyvoulos (Thodoros Exarhos) *Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) - Gallo Claudio (voz) *El señor Ibrahim y las flores del Corán (2003) - Monsieur Ibrahim Deneji (Omar Sharif) *Matrix Recargado (2003) - Capitán Soren (Steve Bastoni) *Jefe de estado (2003) - Senador Bill Arnot (James Rebhorn) *Northfork: almas olvidadas (2003) - Mayor (Douglas Sebern) *El concurso del millón (2003) - Longo (James Gaylyn) *Defendiendo a los niños (2003) - Voces adicionales *El equipo del grito (2002) - Voces adicionales *Huracán (2002) - Sam Garrett (Treat Williams) *Domingo sangriento (2002) - Mayor General Ford (Tim Pigott-Smith) *El Hombre Araña (2002) - Ben Parker (Cliff Robertson) *Esta es una película muy navideña de los Muppets (2002) - Presentador *Recuerdos tormentosos (2002) - Presentador *Y ahora... Damas y Caballeros (2002) - Inspector asociado (Driss Faceh) *Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal (2001) - Lord Voldemort (Richard Bremmer) *Pearl Harbor (2001) - General George C. Marshall (Scott Wilson) *Las cuatro plumas (2001) - Abou Fatma (Djimon Hounsou) *Las damas y el vagabundo (2001) - Reynolds (Blu Mankuma) *El Señor de los milagros (2000) - Dios (Michael Bryant) *Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) - Sol (Lennie James) *Alvin y las Ardillas: Stuart Little (1999) - Jefe Gato (Patrick Warburton) *Stuart Little: Un ratón en la familia (1999) - Jefe Gato (Chazz Palminteri) *Road Rage (1999) - Sargento Ganz - (Nathaniel DeVeaux) *Tres reyes (1999) - Coronel Horn (Mykelti Williamson) *Barney: la gran aventura (1998) - Hombre en globo (Alain Gauthier) / Presentación *Todos los pequeños animales (1998) - Bernard El Gordo Winter (Daniel Benzali) *El loco superdotado (1998) - Sr. Tyson (Rip Torn) (doblaje original) *Fantasmas (1998) - Dr. Timothy Flyte (Peter O'Toole) *Sin rastro (1997) - Warren (J.T. Walsh) *Revancha (1997) - Carter (William Devane) * Descenso final (1997) - Capitán Glen Lucky Singer (Robert Urich) *Cupido motorizado (1997) - Voces adicionales *El jorobado (1997) - Monsieur Frollo (Richard Harris) *La desaparición de Garcia Lorca (1996) - Roberto Lozano (Edward James Olmos) *Virus (1996) - Eric Black (Eric Peterson) *El Protector (1996) - Robert Deguerin (James Caan) (1ª versión) *Hamlet(1996) - Rey Claudio (Derek Jacobi) *Garras (1996) - Dr. Hutton (Bernard Hill) *Bogus (1996) - Bogus (Gérard Depardieu) *Misión imposible (1996) - Franz Krieger (Jean Reno) *Un cielo sin lágrimas (1996) - Frank (John Juliani) *El Fantasma (1996) - El Gran Kabai Sengh (Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa) *Star Trek 8: Primer contacto (1996) - Capitán Jean-Luc Picard (Patrick Stewart) *Alerta máxima 2 (1995) - Marcus Penn (Everett McGill) / Presentación *Tommy Boy (1995) - Tom Callahan (Brian Dennehy) *Jumanji (1995) - Van Pelt/Sam Parrish (Jonathan Hyde) *007: GoldenEye (1995) - General Ourumov (Gottfried John) *Un día para recordar (1995) - Doctor *Ricardo III (1995) - Soldado #2 en regadera *Fuga de Absolom (1994) - Walter Marek (Stuart Wilson) *Street Fighter: La última batalla (1994) - M. Bison (Raúl Juliá) *Peligro inminente (1994) - Ernesto Escobedo (Miguel Sandoval) *Los locos Addams II (1993) - Presentador de televisión (Peter Graves) *Sin salida (1993) - Ag. Wayne Terrance (Ed Harris) *Abraham (1993) - Faraón (Maximilian Schell) *Robocop 3 (1993) - Robocop (Robert Jhon Burke) *Alerta máxima (1992) - Casey Ryback (Steven Seagal) (doblaje original) *Héroe accidental (1992) - Pat Duke (Don S. Davis) *El rehén (1992) - Hugo Paynter (James Fox) *Romance otoñal (1992) - Joe Meledandri (Marcello Mastroianni) *Cambio de hábito (1992) - Detective Souther (Bill Nunn) *Unlawful Entry (1992) - Oficial Roy Cole (Roger E. Mosley) *Soldado Universal (1992) - Andrew Scott / GR13 (Dolph Lundgren) *Sneakers (1992) - Donald Crease (Sidney Poitier) *Como en las telenovelas (1991) - Jeffrey Anderson (Kevin Kline) *Hook: El Regreso del Capitán Garfio (1991) - Capitán Garfio (Dustin Hoffman) *Hamlet (1990) - Rey Claudio (Alan Bates) *Días de trueno (1990) - Tim Daland (Randy Quaid) *Dos pájaros a tiro (1990) - Albert Diggs (Bill Duke) (redoblaje) *Un diablillo en el paraíso (1990) - Jefe de Barney (Ed Lauter) 1930s a 1980s *''La sociedad de los poetas muertos(1989) - Sr. McAllister (Leon Pownall) (Redoblaje) *Los cazafantasmas 2'' (1989) - Insertos (Redoblaje/Netflix) *''Arma secreta (1989) - Gral. Leslie R. Groves (Paul Newman) *Ocho hombres'' (1988) - Ring Lardner (John Sayles) *''Casada con la mafia'' (1988) - Tony (Dean Stockwell) *''Bota a mamá del tren'' (1987) - Presentación *''Dirty Dancing'' (1987) - Dr. Jake Houseman (Jerry Orbach) (tercer redoblaje) *''Desaparecido en acción 2'' (1985) - Coronel James Braddock (Chuck Norris) *''Fuerza Delta'' (1986) - Insertos (Redoblaje) *''Silverado'' (1985) - Slick Calvin Stanhope (Jeff Goldblum) *''Gremlins (1984) - Voces adicionales (Doblaje original) *Locademia de policía'' (1984) - Cadete Moses Hightower (Bubba Smith) (Redoblaje) *''Víctor/Victoria'' (1982) - King Marchand (James Garner) *''Las profecías de Nostradamus'' (1981) - Voces secundarias durante asesinato de Edward Kennedy *''Mad Max 2'' (1981) - Mad Max (Mel Gibson) *''Ausencia de malicia'' (1981) - McAdam (Josef Sommer) (Redoblaje) *''Los locos del golf'' (1980) - Al Czervik (Rodney Dangerfield) *''El octágono'' (1980) - Scott James (Chuck Norris) *''Rocky II'' (1979) - Apollo Creed (Carl Weathers) *''Mi amigo el dragón'' (1977) - Paul (Cal Bartlett) *''Más allá de la medianoche'' (1977) - Jaques Page (Roger Etienne) *''Angustias del Dr. Mel Brooks'' (1977) - Pianista (Murphy Dunne) *''Shampoo'' (1975) - George (Warren Beatty) *''Racha de suerte'' (1974) - Charlie Waters (Elliott Gould) *''Isla del fin del Mundo'' (1974) - Profesor Ivarsson (David Hartman) *''La pandilla de cupido motorizado'' (1974) - Policía (Larry J. Blake) *''El Dr. Phibes retorna'' (1972) - Darrus Biederbeck - (Robert Quarry) *''El Padrino'' (1972) - Capitán McCluskey (Sterling Hayden) (Redoblaje) *''Sueños de un seductor'' (1972) - Rick Blaine (Humphrey Bogart) (archivo) y Humphrey Bogart (Jerry Lacy) *''THX 1138'' (1971) - Holograma SRT (Don Pedro Colley) (doblaje original) *''Aeropuerto'' (1970) - Patroni (George Kennedy) *''Adiós, Sabata'' (1970) - Primer Teniente Stejar (Vitti Caronia) *''Los violentos van al cielo'' (1969) - Jim Kilian (Glenn Ford) *''Butch Cassidy'' (1969) - Woodcock (George Furth) *''Los boinas verdes'' (1968) - Oficial con el Teniente Hagerty *''Con el mundo a sus pies'' (1967) - Coronel Ross (Guy Doleman) *''La noche de los generales'' (1967) - Inspector Liesowski (Yves Brainville) *''La prueba del león'' (1966) - The Man (Cornel Wilde) *''El bueno, el malo y el feo'' (1966) - Comandante del ejército Yanqui (Aldo Giuffré) *''La persecución del Zorro'' (1966) - Siepi (Tino Buazzelli) *''Fui un ladrón'' (1965) - Walter Pedak (Jack Palance) *''Los hijos de Katie Elder'' (1965) - Curley (George Kennedy) *''Operación Crossbow'' (1965) - Teniente John Curtis (George Peppard) *''El gran escape'' (1963) - Capitán Virgil Hilts (Steve McQueen) *''El satánico Dr. No'' (1962) - Agente en el casino / Guardia del dragón (Milton Reid) *''Lawrence de Arabia'' (1962) - Hombre a quien Bentley pregunta por el príncipe Feisal / Presentación *''Los 300 héroes'' (1962) - Phenteus (Robert Brown) *''Rey de Reyes'' (1961) - Barrabás (Harry Guardino) *''Un soltero en el paraíso'' (1961) - W. P. Matthews (Bill Zuckert) *''Ester y el Rey'' (1960) - Príncipe Haman (Sergio Fantoni) *''Cautivo'' (1960) - Soldado *''Los siete magníficos'' (1960) - Britt (James Coburn) (doblaje original) *''Dracula'' (1958) - Jonathan Harker (John Van Eyssen) (Redoblaje) *''Duelo de titanes'' (1957) - Wyatt Earp (Burt Lancaster) *''Adiós a las armas'' (1957) - Padre Galli (Alberto Sordi) *''Las chicas(1957) - Sir Gerald Wren (Leslie Phillips) *Tormenta sobre Hawaii'' (1957) - Zach Cotton (Leslie Bradley) *''Julia'' (1956) - Capitán del Vuelo 36 (Ed Hinton) *''Moby Dick'' (1956) - Stubb (Harry Andrews) *''La vuelta al mundo en 80 días'' (1956) - Sr. Talley (Melville Cooper) / Maquinista (Edmund Lowe) *''Al este del paraíso'' (1955) - Roy Turner (Lonny Chapman) *''Siete novias para siete hermanos'' (1954) - Benjamin Pontipee (Jeff Richards) *''Mi pecado me condena'' (1953) - Murphy (Judson Pratt) *''Los miserables'' (1952) - Jean Valjean (Michael Rennie) *''Scaramouche'' (1952) - Fabian (Curtis Cooksey) *''El día que paralizaron la Tierra'' (1951) - Sr. Harley (Frank Conroy) *''El zorro del desierto'' (1951) - Oficial alemán en hospital (John Alderson) *''Gilda'' (1946) - Balin Mundson (George Macready) *''Conciencias muertas'' (1943) - Sparks (Leigh Whipper) *''Susana de las montañas'' (1939) - Wolf Pelt (Victor Jory) *''A la vuelta de la esquina'' (1938) - Corporal Jones (Bill Robinson) Por confirmar *''Con derechos, mente psicópata'' (2011) - Clifford Jones (Stephen McHattie) *''El desafio de los siete magníficos'' (1984) - Chris (Lee Van Cleef) *''La furia de los siete magníficos'' (1983) - Chris (George Kennedy) *''Miracle Mile'' - Harlan (Claude Earl Jones) *''Dracula:Principe de las tinieblas(1966) Narrador (Redoblaje) Telefilms *Clara y Francisco'' (2007) - Papa Inocencio III (Luigi Diberti) (Doblaje mexicano) *''Eloise en Navidad'' (2003) - Sr. Peabody (Victor A. Young) *''La historia de Ted Bundy'' (2003) - Juez Cowart (Jay Brazeau) *''Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple'' (2001) - Griff (Mark Mitchell) *''Donde mueren las palomas (1990) - Hugh adulto Michael Landon *Pedro y Pablo'' (1981) - Presentación e insertos Películas animadas Peter Cullen *Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising (2013) - Optimus Prime *Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh: Celebración musical (2009) - Igor *Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante (2005) - Igor *Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante celebran Halloween (2005) - Igor *La película de navidad de los Súper Detectives (2007) - Igor *Nuevas aventuras con Rito (2004) - Igor *Winnie Pooh 123 (2004) - Igor *La gran película de Piglet (2003) - Igor *La película de Tigger (2000) - Igor *Winnie Pooh: Su gran aventura (1997) - Igor Keith Wickham *Thomas y sus Amigos: La Leyenda del Tesoro Perdido de Sodor (2015) - Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas y sus Amigos: La Aventura Comienza (2015) - Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas y sus Amigos: Misterio en las Vías (2014) - Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas y sus Amigos: El Rey de las Vías (2013) - Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas y sus Amigos: El Misterio en la Montaña Azul (2012) - Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas y sus Amigos: Dia de los Diésel (2012) - Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas y sus Amigos: Rescate en la Isla Misteriosa (2011) - Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas y sus Amigos: El Héroe de las Vías (2010) - Sir Topham Hatt Andre Ware *Los vengadores 2 (2008) - Nick Fury *Los vengadores (2007) - Nick Fury Arnold Schwarzenegger *Los Simpson: La película (2007) - Presidente *Cars (2006) - Sven "El Governator" Michael Caine *Cars 2 (2011) - Finn McMissille *Gnomeo y Julieta (2010) - Lord Ladrillo Jim Cummings *Tom y Jerry: Aladdín - Spike (amarillo) (2003) *Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio - Ultra Lord (2002) Otros: *Los amigos inseparables Dany y Jerry (2017) - Abuelo Foode (Henry Winkler) *Dinosaurs: Un Nuevo Viaje Comienza (2017) - Fernando (Ryan Gosling) *Star Wars Rebels: La chispa de una rebelión (2014) - Darth Vader (James Earl Jones) *Metegol (2013) - Eusebio (Juan José Campanella) *Operación regalo (2011) - Santa "Malcolm" Claus (Jim Broadbent) *Winnie The Pooh (2011) - Igor (Bud Luckey) *Rango (2011) - Espíritu del Oeste (Timothy Olyphant) *Megamente (2010) - Alcaide Warden (J.K. Simmons) *Animales al ataque (2010) - Sócrates, el león (Thomas Fritsch) *Futurama: la bestia con billones de brazos (2008) - Calculón (Maurice LaMarche) *Star Wars: Clone Wars (2008) - Mace Windu (Samuel L. Jackson) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) - Tai Lung (Ian McShane) *Una película de huevos (2006) - Huevo líder *La Leyenda de Sasquatch (2006) - Cletus McNabb (Lance LeGault) *Tom y Jerry: Rápidos y Furiosos (2005) - J.W. (John DiMaggio) *Babar, rey de los elefantes (1999) - Rataxes *Ritmo y melodía (Redoblaje Disney, 1999) - Viejo Colono (Dennis Day) *South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) - Chef (Isaac Hayes) (versión de Warner Bros.) *El Mundo Mágico de Bella (1998) - Tubalú (Jim Cummings) *La primera Navidad (1998) - Soldado romano *Un Cuento de Navidad (1997) - Jacob Marley (Edward Asner) *La piedra y el pingüino (1995) - Drake (Tim Curry) *El caldero mágico (1985) - Rey del mal (John Hurt) *Los supersabios (1978) - Asistente *Las aventuras de Winnie Pooh (1977) - Igor (Ralph Wright) *Selección Canina - Hans Brokenbauer Anime *Bleach - Sajin Komamura / Segador del equipo médico (ep. 34) / Voz de bienvenida a la academia de Segadores (ep. 46) *Bakugan - Hydranoid *Burn Up Excess - General / Cobrador / Narración *Capitán Centella - Inspector Iwai / Centella *Digimon Fusión - Omnimon / Cargador de fusión *Doraemon - Voces adicionales *Cazadores de duendes - Cabeza de Martillo (ep. 1) *Cazadores de duendes 2 - Satan Noel (ep. 9) / Brujo Legendario (ep. 12) *Guerras de Genma - Rey Hechicero *Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen: El acto final - Perla de Shikon *Jackie y Nuca - Kenyan *Kirby - Hechicero Pesadilla *La princesa caballero - Duque Duraluminio *Naruto - Hidote / Apostador *¡Oh, mi diosa! - Profesor en clase de Keiichi (ep. 4) *Remi - Jerome Barberian / Supervisor / Herrero y Profesor Espinasuz *Sailor Moon R - Jakoku (ep. 75) *Shuten Doji - Ryuichiro Shiba / Wakabe / Profesor Kitani *Sukeban Deka - Jefe de Policía #2 *Supercampeones - Locutor de los partidos (eps. 19-26 y 39-42) *Super submarino 99 - Comandante Hell Deathbird *Tritón del mar - Voces adicionales *Yu-Gi-Oh! - Espadachín de llamas / Hobson *Yu-Gi-Oh!: Monstruos encapsulados - Espadachín de llamas Películas de anime *Naruto la película: ¡El rescate de la princesa de la nieve! (2009) - Doto Kazehana *Pokémon: Ranger y el Templo del Mar (2007) - Fantasma *Steamboy, La Máquina de Vapor (2004) - Narración / Títulos / Voces adicionales *Cowboy Bebop: La pelicula (2001) - Insertos *Metrópolis (2001) - Acetylene Lamp *Sin, la película (2000) - Dr. Daniel Grenwall *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Gran Batalla de los Dioses (1996) - Rung *Recuerdos (1995) - Insertos *Street Fighter II: La película (1994) - M. Bison (Vega) (Jōji Nakata) *Akira (1988) - Inspector / Insertos *Supercampeones: La selección mundial juvenil - Anunciador de elección (1986) *Supercampeones: En busca de un mejor mañana - Prof. Fumiya (1986) *La princesa sirena (1975) - Padre de Marina / Cangrejo * La princesa encantada (1968) - Rocco / El hombre de piedra Series animadas http://es.doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/Blas_Garc%C3%ADa?action=edit&section=8 Peter Cullen *Transformers: Rescue Bots (2011-presente) - Optimus Prime *Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh (2007) - Igor *Transformers: Prime (2011) - Optimus Prime *El libro de Pooh (2001) - Igor Otros *Heidi - Abuelo *Cleveland - LeVar "Locomotora" Brown *Donkey Kong Country - Rey Kruel *El castigado - El asombroso Finnwich *El lagartijo de Ned - Alcalde Pambazo *Futurama - Mordelón (Episodio "El día en que la Tierra resistió estúpida") *Gárgolas Goliath (2ª temp.) *Highlander: El inmortal - Ramiro Ramírez *Hombres de negro: La serie animada - K *Hora de Aventura - Sol (Ep. "Algo Grande") *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 - Krómulax *Jumanji - voces adicionales *Kim Possible - Sr. Senior Senior (2002) *La casa de los dibujos - Terminator / Voces adicionales *La escuela del rino volador - Director Mulligan *La pandilla de fin de semana - Entrenador *Las aventuras de Pippi Longstocking - Narración *Las aventuras de Timón y Pumba - Bartolomeo *Las nuevas aventuras de Batman - Sr. Frío *Las tres mellizas - Insertos / El Rey Ulises / Dios Zeus *Looney Tunes - Gallo Claudio, Narrador, Conde Sanguijuela y William Shakespeare *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Burro Gruñón (Cranky Doodle Donkey) *Protagonistas de la historia **Talbot (Capítulo "Juana de Arco") **Narrador (Capítulo "Marie Curie") **Presentación (Capítulo "Galileo") **Presentación (Capítulo "Marco Polo") *Soy la Comadreja - Soy la Comadreja (1ª voz) *Star Wars: La guerra de los clones - Mace Windu *Street Sharks - Dr. Pirano *Superman (1988) - Superman y Clark Kent *Tarzán el señor de la jungla - Tarzán *Thomas y sus Amigos - Diesel, Sir Topham Hatt *T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Sr. Presidente de los Estados Unidos, voces adicionales *Ugly Americans - Morgan Freeman *Un agente de familia - voces adicionales *El Elefagente secreto- Elefagente secreto *Las gemelas de Saint Claire - Anunciador *Rambo: The Force of Freedom (1986) - John Rambo *Súper sergio - Sigma *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (Miniserie, Parte 2) (2014) - Señor de la Guerra Ogro *VH1 Ilustrado - Gobernador Arnold Schwarzenegger Series de televisión Michael Clarke Duncan *Dos hombres y medio - Jerome 'Mad Dog' Burnett *La doble vida de Chuck - Colt Otros *Automan - Teniente Jack Curtis (2ª voz, resto) (Robert Lansing) / Juez Alexander Farnsworth (William Windom) (1983-1984) *Gotham - Carmine Falcone (John Doman) (2014-presente) *Caso cerrado - Will Jeffries (Thom Barry) / Insertos (2003-2010) *Camino al cielo - Jonathan Smith (Michael Landon) *CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces adicionales *CSI: Nueva York - Abraham Klein/Klaus Braun(Edward Asner) / Voces adicionales *Defiance - Insertos *Eddie el entusiasta - Presentación *El mentalista - Voces diversas *El Príncipe del Rap - Geoffrey (Joseph Marcell) / Presentación e insertos (1990-1996) *El Renegado - Donald Dixon (Stephen J. Cannell) *El secuestro - Latimer King (Delroy Lindo) (2006-2007) *El séquito - Terrance McQuewick (Malcolm McDowell) (dos eps.) *Espías en Conflicto - varios -(debut) *Hasta que la muerte nos separe - Eddie Stark (Brad Garrett) *Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Duke Preston (Ernie Hudson) / Traperto *Las Vegas - A.J. Cooper (Tom Selleck) (2007-2008) *Lost - Sr. LaShade (Billy Dee Williams) (3ª temporada, ep. 63) *M.A.S.H (1985-1995) - Sidney Freedman *Mortal Kombat: Conquest - Presentación e insertos *NCIS: Criminología Naval - Leon Vance *O.C. Vidas Ajenas - Max Bloom / Tio Shaun / Agente / Narración (2006-2007) *Pushing Daisies - Emerson Cod (Chi McBride) (2007) *$h*! My Dad Says - Dr. Edison Milford Goodson III (William Shatner) *San Agustín - Ambrosio *Sherlock - Juez / Voces adicionales *Smallville - Narrador / Mr. Moore / Barman / LX-13 ("Lex Luthor") (Mackenzie Gray) *Sueños de Hollywood - Ron (Paul De La Rosa) *Todos amigos - Narración *Todos odian a Chris - Julius (Terry Crews) (2005-2008) *Touch - Profesor Arthur Teller (Danny Glover) (1ª temp.) (2012-2013) *¿Tú otra vez? - varios *Viaje a las estrellas (1966-1969) - Guardián de la eternidad / Embajador Sarek *Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación - Capitán Jean-Luc Picard (Patrick Stewart) y Narración (temp. 6 y 7, 1992-1994) *Cuando los Animales Atacan - Capitán Hermon *Historias de animales - Hal Linden Miniseries *Anno Domini - Poncio Pilatos *Crónica de gángsters - Dutch Schultz (Jonathan Banks) *Raíces - Kunta Kinte (adulto) (John Amos) Telenovelas brasileñas Raul Cortez *Señora del destino (92 episodios, 2004-2005) - Pedro *Terra Esperanza (2002) - Genaro *Terra Nostra (1999) - Francesco Magliano Jackson Antunes *Reglas del juego (2015-2016) - Tío *Las brasileñas (2012) - Reginaldo *La favorita (2008-2009) - Leo Juca de Oliveira *Flor del Caribe (2013) - Samuel *Río del destino (2010-2011) - Gabriel Valadares *La cura (2010) - Otto Vieira Paulo José *La sombra de Helena (2014) - Benjamín *Dinosaurios y robots (2011) - Plinio Tony Tornado *Cuento encantado (2011) - Damián *Cuna de gato (2009-2010) - Pericles Otros *Dos caras (2007-2008) - Celestino (Jorge Coutinho) *Siete pecados (2007-2008) - Evaristo (Adilson Magah) *Lazos de familia (2000) - Dr. Cláudio (Luis Baccelli) Videojuegos *Lego: El Señor de los Anillos - Saruman *Lego Dimensions - Saruman *Darksiders - Asrael *League of Legends - Darius, Galio, Singed *Batman: Arkham Origins - James Gordon y Comisionado Loeb *Puppeteer - General Cerdo *Disney Infinity - Finn McMissile y Mace Windu *LEGO Avengers - Nick Fury Narración e insertos *Insertos en Sin escalas (2014) *Narración e insertos en La Biblia (2013) *Insertos en Bienvenido a los 40 (2012) *Insertos en El ejecutor (2012) *Insertos en Lady Vegas (2012) *Insertos en La tierra prometida (2012) *Narración e insertos en Arthur y la guerra de los dos mundos (2010) *Insertos en El experimento (2010) *Insertos en Eureka (2006-presente) *Narrador en Looney Tunes (2003-presente) *Insertos en 30 días de noche: Días oscuros (2010) *Insertos en Una familia modelo (2009-Presente) *Insertos en (500) Días con ella (2009) *Insertos en My Life in Ruins (2009) *Insertos en Diabólica tentación (2009) *Insertos en The Young Victoria (2009) *Insertos en No robarás en Domingo (2008) *Insertos en El Espíritu (2008) *Insertos en Felon (2008) *Insertos en La chica ramen (2008) *Insertos en Que gane el mejor (2008) *Narrador en Smallville (2001-2008) *Insertos en Búsqueda implacable (2008) *Insertos en Jericho (2006-2008) *Insertos en Furia en el cielo (2007) *Narrador en Stardust (2007) *Narrador en O.C. Vidas ajenas (2003-2007) *Insertos en Run Fatboy Run (2007) *Insertos en Los 10 mandamientos (2006) *Insertos en Shadow Man (2006) *Insertos en Conspiración descubierta (2006) *Insertos en Más extraño que la ficción (2006) *Insertos en 16 calles (2006) *Narrador en La telaraña de Charlotte (2006) *Narrador en Underworld: Evolution (2006) *Narración en Witchblade (2006) *Insertos en Los amos de Dogtown (2005) *Insertos en Negro amanecer (2005) *Narrador en Æon Flux (2005) *Insertos en Confesiones de una típica adolescente (2004) *Insertos en En compañía del miedo (2003) *Insertos en Joan de Arcadia (2003) *Insertos en Frontera sin ley (2002) *Narrador en Domingo sangriento (2002) *Insertos en La habitación del pánico (2002) *Presentación en Los chicos de mi vida (2001) *Narración en Providence (1999–2002) *Narración en El Fugitivo (2000-2001) *Narrador en Nikita (1997-2001) *Narrador en Los 60's *Narrador en American girl *Narrador en Películas animadas bíblicas *Insertos en Jesse (1998-2000) *Insertos en Revancha (1999) *Insertos en Analízame (1999) *Insertos en Tres reyes (1999) *Insertos en Mensaje de amor (1999) *Insertos en El tren atómico (1999) *Insertos en Liberty Heights (1999) *Narración e insertos en Tres amigos y Jerry (1998-1999) *Insertos en El escuadrón de las doncellas (1998) *Insertos en Oasis de fantasía (1998) *Insertos en Jueves (1998) *Insertos en Leyenda urbana (1998) *Insertos en Bean: El nombre del desastre (1997) *Narrador en Tensión sobre rieles (Harry Shearer) (1997) *Insertos en Durmiendo con el diablo (1997) *Insertos en La proposición (1997) *Narración e insertos en La desaparición de Garcia Lorca (1996) *Insertos en Moll Flanders (1996) *Presentación y créditos finales en Matilda (1996) *Presentación en Recuerdos (1995) *Insertos en Jumanji (1995) *Insertos en Pistolero (1995) *Narrador en Luisa y Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman (1993-1996) *Insertos en Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación (últimas temporadas, 1992-1994) *Narración e insertos (Christopher Plummer) en Madeline (1988-1993) (DiC) *Presentación e insertos en ¡Viven! (1993) *Insertos en La edad de la inocencia (1993) *Insertos en El circo de la fe (1992) *Narrador en Article 99 (1992) *Narración en La leyenda de Ellcia (1992) *Narración en Sukeban Deka (1991) *Insertos en Camino a Avonlea (1990) *Insertos en Arma mortal 2 (1989) (Redoblaje) *Narrador en Jesús, un reino sin fronteras (1989) *Narrador (segundo doblaje) en La vida pública de Jesús (1979) *Insertos en Bonanza (1959-1973) Documentales *Narración en Parque Prehistórico *Tom Crastley en Nadie muere en Lily Dale *Knollenberg en Kevorkian *Dr. Howard Oliver en 1000 maneras de morir *Narración en Delgadas *Narración en Recuerdos de un día de vida: Volviendo de Irak *Narración en Oír y ahora *Narración en Autismo: El musical *Insertos en Naturaleza en la ciudad *Presentación e insertos en Vietnam: Después del fuego 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *AB Grabaciones *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *Auditel *C2 Media *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *CBAudio - Providencia *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Elefante Films *Estudios Sonoros Mexicanos *Larsa *Mad Pencil Studio *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Producciones Grande *Producciones Salgado *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *SISSA – Oruga *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. *Taller Acústico *Telespeciales, S.A. Cine y televisión nacional *Tlatelolco: Verano del 68 - voces en radio *Caminos de Guanajuato (2015) *Los Rey (2012) *Emperatriz (2011) - Juez de Ministerio Público *Entre el amor y el deseo (2010) *A cada quien su santo (TV Azteca, 2011) *Lo que callamos las mujeres (TV Azteca, 2001) *Ellas, inocentes o culpables (2000) - Comandante Cienfuegos *Marisol (telenovela de 1996) - Oswaldo (interno en prisión) *Clarisa (1993) - Balmaceda *¿Nos traicionará el presidente? (1991) *El extensionista (1991) - Pistolero *Sor Batalla (1990) *Rojo amanecer (1989) - Agente #1 *La casa al final de la calle (1988) - Rubén *Quinceañera (1987) - Teodoro *La lechería (1986) *Sandra y Paulina (1980) - Esteban *Domenica Montero (1978) *Las poquianchis (1976) *México, México, Ra Ra Ra (1976) Locución comercial e institucional *Guardianes de Oz (tráiler promocional) (2015) *Juguetes Transformers (incluidos en los productos Quik de Nestlé) (2015) *Consejo de la Comunicación (promo: Diviértete leyendo "El ángel de la victoria del Barcelona") (2014) *Chevrolet (Chevy) EE. UU. (2012) *Voltron de MacPlay (1986) *Periódico Novedades *Monedas conmemorativas del Mundial de Fútbol México 1986 *Pepsi vasos Michael Jackson y Batman (años 90) *XHTV Canal 4 (Televisa, 1992) *Centro Informático del Norte, Monterrey (años 90) *Imevisión ("La Red Nacional" / "Vínculo con...") *Percutor de Black & Decker (1990) *Cerveza Brisa (1981) *Fuerza Viva Ultra (1994) *Bancomer (1990) *Banrural (1980) *Ejercito y Fuerza Aérea Mexicana (años 90) *Quaker State *Raid (insecticida) *Pilas Duracell *Canal de las Estrellas (anuncio de la programación del domingo) (Televisa, 1996) *Canal de las Estrellas ("A continuación...") (Televisa, 1996) *Central de Abasto (Televisa, 2008) *Bio-Electro (Genomma Lab) Otros *Voz en off de introducción para canal eljiots en YouTube. http://es.doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/Blas_Garc%C3%ADa?action=edit&section=3 http://es.doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/Blas_Garc%C3%ADa?action=edit&section=2 Categoría:Actores De Doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México